Blue Ribbon
by atrizieaAmaryl
Summary: Sakuno dragged her injured feet towards the boy wearing a cap, with tears trickling down to her cheeks. She sobbed loudly as she placed her palm on his blood stained shirt and gripped it tightly. She looked down to the ground and tears came raining down to her feet, her hand still clutching on his shirt. "I'm sorry..." /"It's not your fault Sakuno..."
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt of writing P.O.T...I hope it will worked out well...**

* * *

><p><em>"Sakuno, are you sure you don't want to give that responsibility to someone else?" her grandma asked with a serious face. She glanced lightly to her granddaughter, her arms crossed in front of her chest.<em>

_Sakuno heaved a long sigh while holding her braid in her hand. She raised her head and leans her back slowly against the iron fence._

_"I would too but I can't, it's my job, after all" she turned her head towards her grandmother with a reassuring smile "...It's what I do best..." she replied._

_..._

A large crowd can be seen circling around a yellow taped area which gives a sign of `no entry'. A few police officers can be seen going in and out from the `sealed' area and some of them examining the scene with a critical and calculating looks. The yellow ribbon spread out widely around the area preventing any of the passerby to come in and contaminate the evidence.

Among the crowds that surround the area, three figures can be seen stood a bit far watching the scene in front of them. Two figures can be seen wearing a green uniform with a red ribbon.

One of them has two, long braided hair and besides her a girl wearing two pigtail. Another figure is wearing a black uniform, typical for a boy uniform. His hair seemingly normal except for the fact that his hair cut, shaped like a bowl, none the less, the three of them turned their back and walked away from the scene.

''Everything is under control, the main target have been `disposed of ', although there are a few injuries, nonetheless, our client is perfectly safe" the girl with twin braid informed using her phone.

"_Good work and return to the HQ immediately_" a mature female voice replied.

"But we can't return to HQ yet, we are going to cheer our senpai..." she halted and peered behind her. A large crowds still flooding the area.

"Did you forget about the tennis competition chief?" she asked.

"_Heh, tennis huh, alright, you may proceed and don't forget to send me the reports for today_"

The braided haired girl groaned inwardly before massaging her forehead.

"Yes chief" she ended the call and nodded seeing both of her partners walking besides her.

"Sakuno-chan, how about these thing?" the twin pigtail girl asked as she showed the black case in her hands.

"Keep it inside the tennis bag for a while and make sure you don't put it somewhere carelessly. I don't want it to become sudden news, 'a gun found in a tennis bag near a tennis competition'. We will have a lot of trouble with the 'big lady' if she knew this Tomo-chan..." Tomo-chan nodded her head. The boy with bowl hair cut handed a blue tennis bag to Tomo-chan while she proceeds to hide the black case inside it.

"Mission accomplish"

...

"Sir, it seems that this time it is done by the same perperator...We found this..." a man wearing full police uniform handed a clear plastic bag with a blood-stained blue ribbon inside it to a man wearing a full black suit.

A white-gloved hand reached out and held the edge of the plastic bag, "Alright...Good work"

"Yes sir!"

A long sigh coming out from the black suited man as he stared at the clear plastic bag in his hand.

"Again? Detective Akira?" he turned his head towards the voice and saw a man taller than him, wearing black trench coat with white shirt underneath. He was heading towards him with a mocking smile.

"Ah, inspector Akashi...Again, what _a not-so-pleasant surprise_..."he commented back harshly and frowned.

"Ah, you wounded me. I though you will be happy seeing me since you know what happen..." Akashi glanced back to the scene, a few bodies covered with black plastic littered around the sealed area with blood seeping out from underneath the plastic.

"Ceh, here" Akira tossed the plastic bag towards Akashi and he swiftly catches it.

"Oh ho, blue ribbons..." the inspector brought the evidence up and scrutinised it with a frown.

"Hmm, its weird..."

"What is it?"

"Before this, the ribbon is supposedly made from satin but now, it's silk...hmm" the detective gave a blank look before snatching it away.

"That's why I don't want to work along side with you..." Akira sighed and walked away from him.

"Ah, wait!"

* * *

><p>Tbc...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review alright!**

**Thank you kurie-tibiti for you review!**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"*<em>sigh*...<em>One problem arises and another just waiting to emerge itself at the worst possible time, *_sigh*_, and I'm sighing a lot these days..." Sakuno stated to herself while looking down towards the occupied tennis courts as she was standing at the highest point of the school ground which was the roof top.

She chuckled as she caught the sight of the regulars running in top speed around the courts and screaming loudly, trying to avoid drinking the horrendous concoction of super healthy drink mixed with unknown ingredient and made by yours sincerely, Inui.

She stretched out her muscle before leaning forward on the rail with her elbows made contact with the railing and she leaned her cheek on her left palm.

...

"_Tomo-chan, that's too much body for today..." Sakuno sighed as she stated tiredly to a small talking device that wrapped around her small wrist. She was observing the scene from afar using a binocular and cringed lightly as she caught a speck of red coming out from the fallen body._

_"__**Mou...I'm only human Sakuno-chan and I did mistake all the time and besides, how many chances do I get just to hold this precious baby...Ceh, Hawk Eyes will never let me used this again after this..."**_

**_"_****_I can hear you Tomoka...That's why I forbid you to use those guns in the first place. You have no self-control and that is why your job only consists of gathering information and not gathering more dead bodies..." _**_A calm voice of a boy can heard through the device and Sakuno chuckled lightly._

**_"_**_Yes, lack of self-control...I think Tomo-chan is frustrated because Ryoma didn't pay attention to her lately..."_

_"__**Hey!That's a sensitive issue alright...Jeeze, Ryoma-sama has been too cold to me lately..."**__she whined and Sakuno can almost imagine her friend frowning face with a small pout on her lips._

_"__**But, isn't he always acted like that?" **__the boy remarked sarcastically and earning himself a loud, shrill yell through the device._

_"__**Oi, shut up!"**_

**_"_**_Alright Tomo-chan, settle down before you accidently shot Hawk Eyes..." Sakuno chided in a commanding voice and she can imagine again, Tomo-chan was puffing her cheeks in disagreement._

**_..._**

The wind dances gently among the puffy white cloud, moving each of the white clouds in a rhythm, waltzing through the blue-white sky.

Peace and quiet, everything was perfect and in calm setting. She leaned her cheek on her palm until her head tilted to her left and her head lies on the railing. She narrowed her eyes as she caught the sight of a short boy with white cap on top of his head and he was sprinting away from other people behind him. It seemed that he had recovered fast after his eye was accidently cut by his broken tennis racket the other day when their team face Fudomine.

The incident itself was a normal sight for her, to see blood dripping continuously from the wound but, to maintain herself in her 'act' she had to act drastically by rushing into the court and quickly helped the boy and in the end; she had been scolded harshly by him and her grandma. It was a relief to know that his wound was an external one and it didn't affect his eye, but, somehow, she wanted to hear a 'thank you' from the boy itself although her act was unacceptable.

...

_Sakuno halted her hand, hearing his harsh comment to not help him although half of his face was painted with blood coming out from the wound on his eye._

_Anger came slowly inside her but she ignored her anger, showing her concerned face along with a small tear at the corner of her eyes. _

_His hand signalled her to 'go out' from the court and she proceed to clump out with a mixed feelings. Her eyes suddenly made contact with her grandmother eyes and it clearly showed that she was displeased with her sudden 'act'._

_She halted in front of her grandmother and whispered, "10 minutes" before walking towards her friends._

_..._

She heard from the distance, a lot of screaming and yelling coming from the regulars along with the fallen body behind them after they completed their laps. Victims of Inui juice, she wondered if his juice can be made into a potential weapon that will not harmed human directly.

Sakuno seems drowned in her thinking and calmness around her that her face looks like she was in a daze while her eyes still glued towards the tennis courts. Her eyelids slowly closed as she was trying to concentrate on something...

**_`BAM'_**

"SAKUNO-CHAAAAAAN!" A loud screaming flooded into the quiet space of the roof top, making her startle from her new found peace of `concentrating' and she whirled her neck only to see her best friend running towards her.

"SAKUNO-CHAA! I'M SOO SORRRRY!" Tomoka halt in front of her and bows her head several times. Sakuno smiled while shaking her head.

"Again Tomo-chan, I told you before it's okay, don't worry, mou.." She rubbed Tomoka head gently before pulling her best friend ear.

"Ouch, aah, Sakuno, I'm SORRY!"

"Now, now Tomo-chan. It's not that bad right or do you want me to suspend you for a whole week?" she replied and released her best friend ear. Tomoka rubbed her sore ear gently, pouting and making her best puppy-eyes.

"Your puppy eyes will not work on me Tomo-chan" Sakuno remarked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ah, damn..." Sakuno rolled her eyes seeing her usual antic.

"Anyway...Chief has given me the warning letter but as usual, I tore it-"

"THANK YOU!" Tomo interrupted.

"BUT! In one condition..."Sakuno added and a small innocent smile slowly creeps into her face.

"Awh, please Sakuno, not that, just...not that, PLEASE!" she begged and hold both of Sakuno's hands.

Sakuno sigh and shakes her head. She pulled her hands away from Tomoka before inserting her right hand into her pocket and pulls out a sleek, black phone with silver lining at each side of the medium size phone. Using her thumb, she push the button at the side of the phone and the screen lights up showing a picture of herself standing beside a woman with flowing dark hair, wide emerald green eyes with overall fair complexion. Both were smiling brightly and showing a peace sign. Sakuno tap the screen a few times before opening her mail.

_From: Unknown number_

_To: Sakuno_

_Soo sorry Sakuno, I don't remember your usual number and I ended up stalking your personal phone number and thus, don't forget to text me your number and yeah, one more thing, get in touch with Chief A.S.A.P, it's something about a mission and a newly arrive package named under your name._

_That's all, have a good weekend ._

_P.s: newly arrive package, it must be your custom made knife that you ordered last week, you know, you should considered using all those money to buy something feminine rather than all those useless weapons of yours. :P._

_-bloodhound-_

Sakuno smiled seeing the seemingly interesting text that she received. She proceeds immediately opening the list contact section and tap the name on the screen

**_Red Flower_**

She holds her phone close to her ear and turns her back to watch the tennis court once again. After waiting for a few seconds, a feminine robotic voice called out.

_"__With whom do you wish to speak?"_

_"_Red flower" Sakuno replied as her eyes watching each movement present on the tennis court.

"_Password" _Sakuno groans inwardly hearing the next instruction. She sighs and glanced towards her best friend.

Tomoka watches Sakuno looking at her with a confuse face and she shrugged her shoulder giving a sign I-don't-know-anything-look.

Sakuno turns her gaze in front before taking a deep breath.

"2,6-dichlorophenolindophenol" she answered and red spreads through her face as she bows her head down in embarrassment.

"Again Sakuno?" Tomoka ask. "I thought that crazy professor has been given warning about setting password using those damn hard chemical blah blah thing that we doesn't even learn yet, shessh" Tomoka blabbered.

"Well yeah, I'm not the one who gives those damn bright ideas in the first place, you should refresh your memories back _To-mo-chan" _Sakuno reprimanded back, feeling annoyed. Tomoka smile sheepishly realising it was her fault in the first place.

"_Password received, signing in,_

_Welcome, Sakuno Ryuuzaki,_

_Connecting to Red flower..." _the voice call out in a robotic way.

_"__Hello, Sakuno"_ a matured female voice calls out as she turned her back and facing Tomoka. Sakuno noticed she pacing back and forth worriedly.

_"_Hello Chief, sorry to bother you at this moment but I call immediately after receiving a few short message from Bloodhound" Sakuno replied in a business-like voice, differ from her usual timid and meek voice she always used.

_"__Ah, about that mission, it seems that mission is handled by another agent sadly, but, the good news is, there is another new mission for your team"_

_"_Which is?"

_"__Tennis" _the only reply that unknown female gives. Sakuno eyebrow rose up and Tomoka notices her best friend face twist and turn in a confusing manner.

_"_Chief?" Sakuno called curiously but she had already disconnected the line.

She sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead while gripping her phone tightly.

"Sakuno?" Tomoka called warily.

"Tomo-chan, today we have a meeting and so, you can't attend their evening practise for today. Inform Kachiro about this..." she immediately ran towards the door before sprinting down the stair and heading towards the tennis court.

...

Tbc


End file.
